


Poison

by Tarlan



Series: Romancing McShep [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are betrayed off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> **mcsheplets** 191: Numb  
>  **romancingmcshep** Day 3  
>  **trope_bingo** : the food poison incident

The first sign was the tingling, followed by a creeping numbness that seemed to start at his extremities, like the worst case of frost bite. Except this world was warm and without a snowflake in sight. John looked down at the purple mash and green tubers on the wooden plate, watching as it slipped from his numb fingers.

"John?"

He turned to see Rodney's blue eyes wide with fear, hearing the clatter as Rodney's plate fell to the ground from equally numb fingers. His eyes darted up to Joca, the leader of the Hirani people, who was looming over them now with a treacherous and victorious smile. He dredged up every single ounce of hate and promise of revenge into his eyes as he stared at Joca, seeing the man's grin visibly falter.

John looked back at Rodney, holding his eyes and offering up reassurances and promises that he had no means of keeping, but it must have been enough as some of the fear and panic faded from Rodney's eyes. As darkness closed around him, his last sight was of Rodney, and he fought to hold onto him for as long as possible, never wanting to let go.

When he awoke some unknown time later, he was expecting to find he was being held in some dingy, windowless hut or in some hidden temple that was once an Ancient laboratory, expected to activate some technology with his magic gene. Instead he opened his eyes to the all-too familiar ceiling of the Infirmary on Atlantis. He turned his head and almost sobbed in relief when he spotted Rodney in the next bed.

Carson came into view, smiling warmly.

"Oh good. You're awake, lad. You had us all a wee bit concerned."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, the Hirani thought the Genii were still handing out rewards for captured Lanteans. Ladon put them straight in no uncertain terms, and handed you back over to us."

"And Rodney?"

"Oh, he's fine, though the chemists are very excited about the drug the Hirani used to poison the food. They believe it might have some excellent medicinal uses as a local anesthetic. They found traces of-."

"When can I leave?" John interrupted before Carson could get caught up in the latest discovery.

Carson sighed, shaking his head. "I'll release you both this evening as long as you promise to rest in your quarters overnight."

He nodded his agreement, knowing it wasn't worth trying to persuade Carson to let him leave any earlier. Carson wasn't as easily swayed as Jennifer.

A few hours later, though still feeling a little shaky himself, he stayed close to Rodney as they walked slowly back to their shared quarters. When the door closed behind John turned and gathered Rodney into his arms, holding him tight as he buried his head against Rodney's fine, soft hair.

"As much as I appreciate... Well, this... John, I need to lie down before I fall down."

John let him go and they went through a cut down version of their normal routine, preparing for bed. John watched as Rodney crawled into their bed beneath the covers, joining him quickly. He spooned up against Rodney's back, wrapping his arm over Rodney's waist, and kissed the nape of Rodney's neck.

This wasn't the first time he had seen Rodney in danger and he knew it wouldn't be the last time either, but today he truly thought he was going to lose Rodney, and that had left his mind feeling as numb as the rest of his poisoned body. The numbness was slowly seeping away now with the feel of Rodney's warm body pressed against him but the memory remained, making him tighten his hold on Rodney until Rodney protested sleepily and swatted at his arm.

John smiled against the fine hair, and as he waited for natural sleep to overtake him, he wondered if Woolsey would object to him sending Ladon a thank you gift.

END  
.


End file.
